


EX.

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 那天晚上，他找他們喝了一整晚的酒。





	EX.

　　身為一個英雄，情路不順可能是一種詛咒。

 

01.　

　　雖然Jack一直不覺得他是，但他對此稱號無法辯駁⸺陳舊海報上那張燦爛的笑臉與旁邊的標語每次都讓他無話可說，但他是個軍人，被上級看中，要他去拍宣傳廣告也只能照辦。

　　Vincent看到這張貼滿大街小巷的海報，大概又會取笑他……

　　「在看什麼？」

　　一隻手拍上他的肩膀，Jack聽聲音就知道來人：「時間到了嗎？」

　　「沒有，只是看到你在這。」Gabriel跟著他一起看那張海報：「喔是這張海報。」

　　「是啊，都貼到這裡來了。」

　　「嘖，你這笑容實在慘不忍睹。」Gabriel毫不留情的評論，換來Jack的苦笑，攤手說道：「那些人可是很滿意的。」

　　Gabriel不置可否，但Jack知道他說的是實話。當日拍攝的時候攝影師要求他笑得燦爛一點，要有意氣風發的感覺。

　　⸺鬼才笑得出來，他才剛跟Vincent分手，連情傷都還沒療完就被上級抓去拍形象宣傳，心情糟透的狀態下還要來當模特，折磨自己也折磨攝影師。

　　「我記得你那時候好像是任務中？」

　　「嗯。」Gabriel應了一聲，沒有說什麼還好沒找我之類的話，他是知道Vincent的人之一，Ana也是，他們還曾經一同拜訪兩人，慶祝聖誕節。

　　「我剛在想，如果他看到這海報，大概會取笑我吧。」

　　兩人都清楚那個「他」指的是誰，Jack主動提起了前任，臉上閃過落寞，Gabriel知道他是真的喜歡Vincent，兩人分手那段日子，他和Ana可是操心了好一陣子。

 

02.

　　那天晚上，他找他們喝了一整晚的酒。

　　Ana擔心地看著一向自律的好友，他手中的杯子空了又滿，滿了又空。一旁堆著已經喝空的酒瓶，而旁邊還有幾瓶沒有開封的威士忌。

　　「夠了，Jack……」

　　「讓他喝。」

　　Gabriel擋住Ana準備拿走酒瓶的手，眼神卻在Jack身上⸺即使是借酒澆愁，他依舊壓抑著所有，毫無任何失態，只是一杯接著一杯地將琥珀色的酒液吞入腹中：「他心情很糟。」

　　「我沒瞎。」Ana白了他一眼：「誰都看的出來他心情很糟。」

　　「那就讓他喝。」

　　「就算你們是超級士兵……」

　　「就是因為我們是超級士兵。」Gabriel說，眼神裡有著Ana看不清的情緒。

　　她不說話了，只是望著沉默灌酒的Jack。他從坐下之後就沒說任何一句話，到現在已經過了幾個小時，他的眼神沒有一點迷茫，清明地令人發痛。

　　Gabriel和Ana都知道Jack有個名為Vincent的戀人，Gabriel知道的時間比Ana還早⸺捍衛者還沒有成立的時候，Jack就告訴過他。

　　他還記得當時自己的震驚⸺想追的人已經死會，這是多大的衝擊。

　　只是他沒有表現出來，任由Jack笑嘻嘻地說下次介紹你們認識。他記得自己應該沒有潑冷水，見面的時候也賓主盡歡。

　　Gabriel覺得自己應該隱藏得很好，事實證明他在這方面的確很有天賦，直到現在Jack仍舊當自己是最好的朋友，Ana的鷹眼也沒瞧出絲毫端倪。

　　但他並不看好他們。

　　這不是詛咒，也不是預言，只是個平舖直敘的事實。

　　在他們決定接受超級士兵的實驗時，就已經註定的結局。他們是國家豢養的鷹犬，平民眼中的英雄，敵人口中的浩劫，亦或是一群怪胎。

　　例如現在，Jack連想要喝醉都辦不到。

　　他和Ana都是是真心為Jack難過，然而Gabriel的難過中又混了一絲竊喜。

　　儘管厭惡，但他明白原因。

　　回到深淵中的怪物呻吟哭泣，他們在寒冷中扶著對方踉蹌前行，他們看見彼此的臉，那是黑暗中唯一的光源。

 

03.

　　偶爾在新聞上看見自己的前任已經很稀奇了，那麼會常常在新聞上看見自己前任的，全世界大概沒有多少人。

　　尤其是這個前任並不是什麼藝人明星或者商業大亨，而是一個軍事組織的指揮官的時候。

　　Vincent看著電視上的人，比起他們在一起的時候，Jack的頭髮白了許多，臉上被疲憊侵蝕，多了幾條歲月的痕跡。

　　但他不愧是超級士兵，在戰場上打滾多年，依舊英俊帥氣。Vincent摸了摸自己的臉，他跟Jack年紀相當，但現在兩個人站在一起，被說年長的一定會是自己。

　　「果然老了啊。」

　　他笑了笑，沒有多少負面的情緒，只是有點感嘆。

　　他很好，他也很好。

　　只是他們沒有辦法在一起。

 

04.

　　「或許他說的是對的。」

　　「嗯？」

　　Gabriel聽見Jack的嘆息，反射性的發出一個代表疑惑的音節，Jack轉頭看了他一眼，視線又移回海報。

　　「我們的距離只會越來越遠。」他說：「各方面都是。」

　　Gabriel不好接話，他也知道Jack不需要他說什麼。他們沉默的看著那張海報，直到休息時間結束。

　　「該集合了。」

　　「嗯。」

 

05.

　　如果英雄的宿命如此，有時候Jack會希望他只是個普通人。

　　如果拯救世界可以和Jack一起，偶爾Gabriel會感謝宿命讓他們成為英雄。⬛


End file.
